


Adventure is Nowhere

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: Rose + Luisa Deadly Sins Week 2017 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disney AU, F/F, Implied horribleness, Roisa Deadly Sins Week, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Disney/Pixar (Up) + Wrath: Rose and Luisa live a perfect married life, until something goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> (Also sorry for how late this is, work consumed my life as of Wednesday)

“ _Adventure is out there!_ ” the voice echoed through the quiet neighbourhood.

She stopped dead in her tracks, wild curls flying in front of her face as she listened for another sound.

The trees moved in the light summer breeze as the young girl stood in the middle of the sidewalk, aviator hat and goggles on her head, holding a red balloon.

“Wooooo!” she heard the voice scream again. This time the young girl was able track the screaming to an abandoned house between two perfect suburban homes.

Mustering her courage, she tugged up on her overalls and made her way to the house, slowing down as she approached the forgotten building, listening for any sounds that would indicate that she was in the right place.

“Hey!” a head popped out of the second floor window, long brown hair flowing in the wind. “Hey you!”

The curly haired girl jumped, not thinking the person screaming in the house would spot her.

She looked up, her blue eyes sparkling in the last rays of the setting sun.

“You want to come up?” the girl yelled, her brown eyes wide with excitement.

She bobbed her head a couple of times, making her curls bounce before she entered the house, cautiously taking the stairs to the second floor.

As she entered the room she assumed was the one with the window facing the front driveway, the small brunette jumped in front of her, hands stretched up in the air.

“Hi!” she yelled enthusiastically. “Welcome to my club! I’m Luisa, president, CEO, and queen. Who are you?”

Before she could answer, the brunette named Luisa approached her.

“Your red hair is bouncy!” she giggled as she pulled on the freckled girl’s hair.

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as the Luisa played with her hair, the scent of creamsicles in her breath.

“You haven’t told me your name yet,” she repeated matter of factly, still only inches away from her face.

“Rose,” she replied shyly, tightening the grip on her balloon.

“Hi Rose!” Luisa embraced her, their goggles clashing into each other, sending both girls into giggles.

“What are you doing up here all on your own?” Rose inquired, looking around at the empty room.

“I’m working on my adventure book, do you want to see?” Luisa answered, grabbing Rose’s hand and pulling her towards the spot on the floor where her book was open.

She sat down, pulling the redhead down to the floor with her.

“This is my book,” she said mysteriously as she flipped through the pages, “one day I will travel the world, and I will get to see every corner of the earth. Including South America. It’s like America… but south!”

Rose gasped, looking at the cut out pictures in the book with awe.

As Luisa told her new friend about all of her future adventures, Rose couldn’t help but look at the brunette as she talked, her face beaming, making her heart skip a beat.

* * *

 

Carefully running the pencil underneath her eye, she focused on not smudging her makeup as she heard the doorbell ring through the house.

“That’s for me! I’m going out dad!” she yelled as she ran down the stairs, taking a moment to smooth out her dress and pop the collar on her jean jacket before opening the door.

There she was, long, red, untamable curls falling past her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling in the fading light of the sun, just as she had seen her the first time.

“Hi,” the girl at her door said shyly.

“Hi Rose!” Luisa replied with her never ending enthusiasm.

“You ready to go?” Rose smiled.

“I’ve been ready for you to take me out on our first date for years,” she teased as she closed the door behind her and held the redhead’s hand.

“Yeah? Well I've been waiting to do this for years,” she said as she turned around, placing a small kiss on Luisa’s lips as her hands ran across the brunette’s cheeks.

* * *

 

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife!”

A cheer broke out as she put her hands on Luisa’s face, bringing her in for the sweetest kiss she would ever experience.

As she pulled away she looked at the brown eyes in front of her, tears threatening to escape as she smiled back at Rose.

“I love you,” she said quietly.

“I love _you_ ,” Luisa replied before taking her wife into another kiss, which resulted in the crowd cheering and whistling at the heated kiss.

“Now let’s go have some cake!” Luisa exclaimed as she pulled away from the kiss, dragging Rose up the aisle to the reception area.

* * *

 

Their life so far had been exactly as they had dreamt. After their wedding, Rose and Luisa had gone to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, where they had been able to enjoy time with each other without any other distractions.

They bought a small house on the outskirts of Miami, where they remodelled the kitchen and the living room on their own, turning it into their perfect idea of a home.

Every day after work they put some change into their Adventure Jar, still hoping that one day they would be able to make it to South America. Every day they would sit in their living room and read, curled up on the couch as one run their hands through the others’ hair. And every day, they yearned more and more for a family of their own.

When Luisa finally had a viable embryo via in vitro, bad news came almost as fast as the good news had come. She lost the baby in the first trimester, sending her into a spiral of depression, where Rose felt like she couldn’t do anything to help her wife. She didn’t want to eat or sleep or leave the house, she just wanted to be left alone.

After a period of mourning, Luisa started coming back to her enthusiastic and peppy self, going back to work after a couple of months off, and dragging Rose around town to try the newest ice cream shop.

Before long, everything was back to normal, almost.

* * *

 

Seeing the hurt flash in her wife’s eyes every time she saw a baby carriage broke Rose’s heart in a way she couldn’t put into words. After going out to lunch with their friends who had recently had a daughter, she decided that she would break their jar of savings and take Luisa on a trip. It would hopefully be a nice break, and she deserved it after the year she’d had.

That night she made lasagna, the only dish she could make and Luisa’s favourite - or so she had claimed all these years. As she set the table, she arranged the plane tickets between their glasses. She smiled at what lay ahead of them, in three months they would be headed to Peru to start their adventure.

She heard the door unlock, the sound of heels on their wooden floor as Luisa closed the door and yelled, “Honey, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!” Rose yelled back, feeling giddy at the surprise she had for her wife.

“Hey,” Luisa said as she approached her, placing a sweet kiss on her lips and running her hands through Rose’s curly hair.

“Hey,” she breathed as Luisa pulled away.

“Are you cooking?” the brunette laughed. “What’s the special occasion?”

“Does it always have to be a special occasion?” she feigned hurt as she held Luisa by the waist. “I mean, there is something special about tonight, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t cook for you otherwise.”

Luisa placed another kiss on her lips as an apology. “Is there a special surprise?”

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” she smiled as she gestured towards the dinner table.

The brunette shot her a skeptical look before moving towards the table and noticing the tickets. She picked them up carefully as she read them, tears forming in her eyes.

“Rose…” her voice trembled.

“It’s time for our adventure,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

Before she knew it, Luisa had pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom and had ripped off most of her clothing, pushing her onto the bed and having her way with her.

She felt Luisa placing small kisses from her stomach all the way up her neck, electricity still flowing through her.

“I just love the way you scream my name,” Luisa smiled a her eyes met Rose’s, tracing small patterns on her face as if her freckles were constellations.

“I like it better,” she brought Luisa down for a kiss, “when you scream mine.”

She turned Luisa over, placing her underneath her as her tongue formed patterns on the tan women’s neck, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

As she trailed down further she felt Luisa’s hands push her shoulders away.

“Lu…” she started before noticing the panicked look on the brunette’s face.

Before she could ask if everything was alright, Luisa turned to her side, bringing her knees up to her chest, letting out a scream loud enough to be heard by every house in their neighbourhood.

The next hour was a blur of pained screams from her wife, flashing ambulance lights, and the fluorescent glow of the hospital.

They had admitted Luisa, rushed her into surgery and suggested Rose go home, despite her protests.

“She won't be out of surgery for another six hours,” the nurse told her.

“I just want to know what's wrong,” she cried angrily.

“Once she's out of surgery and they know, they'll call you. The best thing you can do is go home and rest, so you can support your wife once she's out.”

Reluctantly she drove home, tears streaming down her face.

She walked into their house, slamming the door behind her, anger flowing through her veins.

“Why?!” she yelled at no one as she hit the wall.

She felt her blood boil, more tears forming in her eyes, and an indescribable pain in her chest.

“Why are you doing this?!” she screamed as she looked up. “Hasn't she been through enough? Haven't _we_  been through enough?! First you took our child and now you're hurting her. What kind of sick joke is this?!”

Unable to control her anger she moved to the kitchen, throwing a chair toward the stove, nearly breaking the glass door.

“She's screaming and bleeding and I don't know what to do! We were going to go away, finally be happy again and forget the world. Why is this happening?!”

She felt her legs give out as she held her head in her hands, crying furiously, scared.

“She deserves to be happy,” she said quietly between sobs, “why couldn't I stop this from happening?”

The sobbing didn't cease, feeling herself go between anger and sadness until the morning sun started creeping through the living room window.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the tension-filled sadness in the air.

Scrambling to her feet, Rose ran to the phone.

“Hello?” she answered feeling out of breath.

“Mrs. Ruvelle? It's Riverview Hospital calling, we have some news,” the voice on the other side of the line said.

Rose could feel her heart pounding, afraid to know what they would say next.


End file.
